The Cripple of Berk
by maesteroftales
Summary: The tenth child of Astrid and Hiccup is a cripple and is supposed to be left out to die! But her father loves her and keeps her with them much to the chagrin of his wife. But as much as her father has made her feel loved, she wants something she can never have. She wants to ride dragons.


Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed over the Isle of Berk as a deluge of heavy rain drops fell from the blackened sky. The sound of rain hitting the roof mixed with the sound of screams inside the chief's house.

Astrid Haddock was giving birth.

And hell, everyone in town could hear it over the rain and thunder. The one who could hear it most was the chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She had been screaming ever since her water broke over twenty-four hours ago and each one made his heart give a worried lurch. But no matter how much he hoped for her pain to hurry up and end, still the screams continued for some time.

On a long bench next to the door of the room where the birthing was taking place sat the Haddock family. Closest too the door was none other than the chief. His tall and lanky form was hunched over in thought and worry glazed across his emerald eyes. Next to him sat his children with the eldest being closest. The many children Hiccup and Astrid were varied in height and size with either emerald eyes or sapphire ones and having reddish brown hair, flowing gold hair, or a strawberry blonde look. The eldest, Treg, who was already fourteen, gave his father and loving smile and gripped his arm in reassurance. Next to him sat beautiful twelve year old Valhallarama, bouncing the youngest (for at least a few more minutes) little one year old Pimple on her knee. Then there was husky ten year old Crumbs, energetic eight year old Dippa, muscular already at age six Gruntwad, the four year old twin boys, Vordon and Gordon, and last but not least the shy two year old Freyara.

Another scream rocked through the house making another lump form in Hiccup's throat. Treg and Valhallarama both looked at each other with worried glances. Pimple merely gummed Val's finger. Crumbs nibbled sadly on a piece of bread while Dippa moved her legs in agitation at having to sit in silence for so long and Gruntwad merely gave a solemn snort and kept his trademark expressionless face though his eyes showed worry for his mother. The twins had distracted themselves with a game of dragon, warrior, eel but somehow always played the same move the other did. Freyara held her knees up to her chin and softly cried so as not to disturb any others.

But the Haddock's weren't the only family in the large hall of the chief's home. On the other side of the room sat Astrid's Nadder, Saph. She ruffled her spikes in worry for her mistress but kept the royal look about her. Saph's son, Spikes, newly belonged to Val and had a magnificent green shade to him. He was staring at his mistress, ready to obey any command she gave him like a loyal soldier. And up in the rafters three pairs of green eyes could be seen peering down from the darkness.

Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless, looked with pity at his master's distress and kept giving encouraging grunts from above. His mate, Streak, nuzzled under his neck with affection. But the most curious eyes were from Lightening, son of Toothless and dragon of Treg. A fast and zippy thing it kept jumping from beam to beam in excitement as to what was going on below.

The room was silent but for the rain and another long agonized moan from Astrid when all of a sudden the door burst open to show a large white bearded figure walk into the room followed by a hobbling old figure.

Freyara raised her eyes and yelled out, "Teddy!"

Stoick the Vast never looked so loveable to anyone else but his young granddaughter. Freyara called him her "teddy" and would ride his leg around when he walked. The big man smiled down at her and picked her up lovingly.

Stoick moved to set her on his lap to reveal old Gobber giving a concerned look to Hiccup as the younger man got up to greet his guests. One by one he hugged each of them.

"Thanks for coming dad," he nodded to the hulk of a man holding his daughter, "And you Gobber." The old blacksmith just gave a weary smile and put a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Aye lad, we wouldn't leave ya alone on a cold night like this..."

Hiccup gave a small smile but it vanished as a rather strangled sounding yell came from the other room. Hiccup turned to see the local midwife, Ruffnut come out with blood on her hands. Hiccup's face drained of all color and started running towards the door to be stopped by Ruffnut.

"Let me in there!" he struggled against her, "That is my wife in there! She's in trouble!"

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled back, "Settle down! We've just hit a snag and the elder is working on it. I just thought you should know. Now sit down."

Hiccup still wasn't convinced and made to walk around her when she pulled out a knife and put it to his throat, "Sit. Down."

That growl was enough for Hiccup to sit down but not happily as he kept fidgeting. Another scream called Ruffnut back to the room and for Hiccup to fidget yet again. Stoick tried to smile at Hiccup.

"It'll be alright son," he said in his deep and rough voice, "She's given birth to nine children already and even two at once! She is a strong woman, she'll be fine."

"I know..." Hiccup muttered, "But perhaps she's been worn out and this has been the longest labor yet.

Stoick just shrugged and kept holding Freyara while another yell filled the house. This one was more angry than pained. Almost instantaneously Ruffnut poked her head out of the doorway.

"Hiccup! Astrid wants you to be there for her. Careful though, the labor has put her... on edge?" she shrugged.

With a quick nod the man got up and hurried inside. There was his beautiful Valkyrie, Astrid. She gave a small smile at him but it was racked by another contraction and turned into a horrible look of pain. Alarmed, Hiccup ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She nearly broke his, her grip was like iron. Her blue eyes held a flame of determination but it seemed to be fading. Hiccup noticed and yelled at the elder in the room.

"What's wrong with her!? She's fading damn it!"

The short woman looking between his wife's legs shakes her head, "The child won't come out and there is... well there is blood... If we don't get it out in time it could kill them both..."

Hiccup's eyes nearly burst from their sockets as he holds onto his wife's hand even harder, his green eyes meeting her blue.

"Don't give up, love," he sternly tells her, "You are Astrid Haddock! You eat trolls for breakfast! You can punt a sea serpent's head a clear hundred feat! No one has ever beaten you in a duel! So don't tell me to take good care of the kids because one, as much as I might try I'd spoil them, and two, they still need their mother! So push Astrid! Push!"

A bit more of the fire leaps up in her eyes but still she is starting to look pale and weak. He strokes her hand as she holds onto him. They stare into each others eyes for the longest time. As they do, Hiccup remembers everything from their romantic dragon ride on Toothless to their marriage and every single time he has ever held any of his children with her. He smiles gently. She will make it through this. She has to. What is he without Astrid? He'll be like Toothless without his tail. He won't be able to guide himself and crash in ruin without her.

Through the pain she mumbled, "For you Hiccup... always for you... love... do my," she was interrupted with another contraction and scream but softly hissed afterwards, "best..."

Hiccup nodded and kissed her hand as she screamed in pain again. The elder's eyes widened, "I see the head! I see it!"

Astrid's faced seemed to take on a look of determination as another contraction rippled across her body. Hiccup looked to the elder who looked to be guiding something out as Astrid screamed in pain. Hiccup bent down and kissed her ear and gently whispered into it, "Astrid, you are amazing. You have born us so many children and I love every single one because you are their source. You are beautiful and kind and loving-"

"Don't forget deadly," she rasped out in pain.

Hiccup gave a slight smile, "Deadliest woman I know."

After a few more minutes of pushing and yelling and screaming and Hiccup telling his wife how much he loves her, they all heard what they were hoping for. A single cry came out from between her legs. It was high pitched and kind of quiet but it brought comfort to all who heard it. The cry of a newborn. The heralding of a new life.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, smiling with tears in her eyes as he smiled back. The two shared a strong and intimate kiss as Hiccup wrapped his arms around his brave and glorious wife. The elder smiled back as she started wrapping the baby in a blanket, "It's a girl." Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other once more, a new girl. Hiccup would spoil her and Astrid would teach her rules. They would be a happy family and live in complete and utter blis-

"Thor's hammer! What's wrong with her legs!?" Ruffnut almost shouts out.

Hiccup looks over to see the elder has unwrapped the child from the blanket to reveal the legs dangling limply. Hiccup attempts to keep Astrid from looking but its too late. She has seen it. She has seen the truth. And now she has begun to sob softly. She has birthed for her husband... a cripple. A cripple!

With that thought she cries in agony covers her face with her hands. Hiccup tries to console her but still she won't stop crying.

"I failed you Hiccup! I f-failed you! You trusted me to bear you a healthy child and I gave you a fucking cripple! I failed y-you!" she wails in self loathing as she pounds her fists into the bed. Hiccup tries to reassure her but she cries and moans even more. As he attempts to console her he sees Ruffnut walking away with the baby.

"What are you doing?" he asks, a hard look on his face.

Ruffnut just turns and sighs, "She is an unnamed cripple, Hiccup. I'm following tradition. She's going over the cliff."

Hiccup's eyes widened and without a moment wasted he reached out and pulled the small bundle to himself, "You'll do no such thing! Astrid can you believe this!? Astrid?"

She was staring angrily at the child as the elder went over to the pair. "You do not have to kill the child," she said in her soft voice, "But she will be a burden on the family..."

"That will only make us stronger," Hiccup growled in response.

The elder nodded and continued, "But I must tell you something..." The couple turned to hear the words of the old woman, "The child has done damage to Astrid. She will not be able to bear any more children. Ever."

At that, Astrid ground her teeth together and stared with fury at the bundle, "Kill it Hiccup! It's a sign of my weakness! I will not have such a thing in my house to haunt me day and night! Ever!"

"How can you say that Astrid!? She is your child! MY child! We will not just cast her out like she is nothing! She is our child and she is staying with us! That is final!"

Astrid stared him down with a fury that knew no words. Finally she broke the silence, her voice cold and hurt, "Then you name her. You care for her. But I will not love this one. She wounded me and ruined the chance of having more of your children. I love you Hiccup. But that child? No, no I cannot love one who has wronged me so." And with that she fell silent.

Hiccup sighed as he looked down at the weakened girl. She had her mother's blue eyes and she gave a small gurgle as she grabbed onto his finger. He smiled. He loved this one no matter what his wife might say. She would stay with them. She would be his child.

"I'm taking you home little one. You need a name though... Wow, you really are covered in blood... Lets go find a place to clean you off... Rowen (1)..."

* * *

**(1) Rowen means "little red one"**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like my work. This story will be moving from here straight to when she is fourteen so get ready! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author**


End file.
